Out of Thin Air
by Light Aeterna
Summary: What if Liir had a twin sister that nobody knew about? Well, this is her story. Midori has never met her mother or brother nor do they know that she even exists. All I'm going to say about her is that she is her mother's daughter. If you want me to contin
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone this is yet another one of my wacky out there stories. Just so everybody knows this a combination of Musical and book. So for clarification purposes

This takes place where the musical ending leaves off.

All characters with the exception of Glinda are book based. (hopefully)

Fiyero is not a scarecrow

Liir is the age he is in the book. (14?)

And as always I own nothing

Well, that should just about do it. And as a warning this idea is somewhat out there, you've been warned.

Out of Thin Air

Outside the mauntery a cloaked figure landed lightly on the ground. It took one last look at the building that was home for 14 years. Finally, she was free at long last to roam the land of Oz. The young woman in the cloak turned and ran into the forest near by. She had but a few items slung around her neck in a worn sack. She was an odd site, a small narrow frame under a huge billowing black cloak. Her name was Midori and all her life she had lived in the sheltered walls of the mauntery. Never aloud to walk through the iron gates to the outside world. Her black hair flared behind her as she ran full speed away from the old building.

"Sweet freedom!" she said aloud. This was to be the start of her new life, but she would have to be cautious. Midori thought about all this as she pulled off her cloak and lifted her face to the moon. The pale moonlight lit up her face, and it could have been just a trick of the light but Midori's face looked to be an emerald shade of green. It was going to be difficult to have a normal life when you're the Wicked Witch of the West's daughter.

"Wish I had a broom." She mumbled bitterly as she trudged on through the woods. She had never met her mother and never would. As she crawled under an up turned tree, she thought about her life.

The maunts had been straight forward with her once she was old enough. Apparently her mother was in a coma like state when she had Midori and her brother Liir, but Midori was taken away from Elphaba and kept a secret. Due to the fact of how wild she was, teeth like a shark and green skin patterned with strange forest green diamonds. For a majority of her childhood she was kept in a separate wing of the building. Elphaba was never aware of her existence. At that age she didn't really care but as she got older she began to question why her mother wasn't permitted to see her.

A five year old version of Midori toddled up to the maunt that was her care giver.

"Sister Sara can I ask you something?" She whispered tugging on Sara's skirt.

"Yes my child what is it?" the maunt answered as she washed some of the vegetables.

"How come Liir gets to spend time with mommy and not me?"

"Sweetheart your mommy wouldn't understand you."

"Why not? Doesn't she love me?"

The maunt looked at her with a sympathetic stare, "No child, your mother just is slightly ill right now."

"Does she have a cold?"

"No dear not that kind of sick. But she wouldn't be able to take care of you right now."

"Oh, will I ever meet her?"

"No, Midori you never will. I'm sorry."

Midori thought bitterly about how she never would exist to her mother Elphaba or her brother Liir. There was nothing she could do about that now. She appeared out of thin air and she could disappear just as easily. And with that thought Midori tossed her cloak over her narrow shoulders and disappeared into the dark forest.

Yes, page breaks also indicate flash backs in this story. Sorry if that caused any confusion. Any how this probably seems a bit pointless and bleak but all shall be explained! This will get better!

Next chapter includes:

What Elphaba and Fiyero are up to.

Liir

more back round info on Midori


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! I apologize for the wait, but school has taken over my life. It's quite sad really.

Out of Thin Air chapter 2

In a dark secluded area of the Great Gillikin forest two figures sat huddled around a small fire.

"How are you holding up Elphaba?" Fiyero asked the woman beside him.

"Alright, still a bit sore." She answered looking at her burned arms.

"You want me to put some oil on?" he asked. Elphaba nodded as Fiyero began rubbing oil on her arms.

That girl, Dorothy was the one who had done this to her. Elphaba's eyes narrowed she remembered the incident that almost claimed her life. She would have burned to death if she hadn't slipped beneath the trapdoor. Shortly after she "melted" the person she thought to be the scarecrow came and rapped on the trapdoor. Elphaba froze with fear of being discovered in such a vulnerable condition.

"Fae? Fae darling it's me Fiyero. You can come out I'm the only one here." A familiar voice drifted through the floor.

Elphaba couldn't believe it, after all this time. It couldn't be true this was all her wishful imagination. Fiyero was dead, he wasn't in disguise he was gone. Her heart pounded as she thought this. It just seemed so real, she wanted to spring from her hiding place and kiss the man she thought to be dead. But fear and uncertainty held her in place.

"Fae, I know you're in here why won't you come out?" he called.

Suddenly the space beneath the floor became flooded with light as the door was lifted. Elphaba gasped when as she stared into the deep blue eyes of her lover.

"Oh, Fae" Fiyero breathed as he saw her severely burnt skin. Elphaba merely looked at him as though he wasn't really there. Fiyero reached for her but she backed away from him.

"Elphaba it's ok, I'm here." He said bending down and picking her up.

"Fiyero, is it really you?" she whispered placing her burnt hand on his diamond streaked cheek. He answered her question by kissing her passionately.

"Oh, Fiyero I thought I'd lost you." She said burying her face in his shirt.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." He said as he laid her down on the bed and began applying oil all over her body.

All the while Fiyero told her of his imprisonment by the Wizard and how he had disguised himself as the Scarecrow to find her. Neither of the two were aware that they were being watched.

"I missed you so much." Fiyero said as he kissed her. Elphaba suddenly pulled away from him.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"I thought I heard something."

He looked around the room before his keen eyes spotted something out of place.

"Wait here", he said to her as he walked over to the trunk in the corner.

Fiyero flung the lid off and roughly pulled out their intruder.

"Liir? What in the name of Oz are you doing here?" Elphaba said glaring at him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" the boy shrieked.

"My aren't we the observant one?" she hissed.

"Hey, do you mind pulling that blanket up. I really didn't need to see that." Liir sneered.

Elphaba blushed as she realized that the blanket that was covering her had dropped off her shoulders.

"Does somebody mind filling me in on how you two know each other?" Fiyero interrupted.

"This is Liir, he's my…um" Elphaba struggled to think of what to say.

"I'm one of her many victims." Liir answered.

"Why is it that you choose to be brave in the oddest moments?"

"Alright before you two begin world war three, who is this kid?" Fiyero asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure who Liir is. He's been with me since I left the mauntery. I think he may be…….your son." Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero and Liir looked at her dumbfounded.

"But wait, Elphie did you? Your were pregnant and you didn't tell me!" he said sounding hurt.

"Fiyero, I don't remember a thing if I was. The maunts found me in a trance like state, I was in a coma for months. So it is possible that I could have given birth but I don't remember any of it." She explained.

"Wait that would make you my mom?" Liir asked stupidly.

"Yes, that is what one calls the person who gave them life." Elphaba replied rolling her eyes.

"Then that would make this guy my dad?"

"Then that would make this kid my son?" both Fiyero and Liir said together.

After that shocking little meeting the three of them set off to find some answers. And the only place that could tell them if Liir was Elphaba's son was the mauntery. Traveling had been getting better for Elphaba, but every once in a while her burns would throb again like tonight. Fiyero finished oiling her arms and was now kissing her neck lovingly.

"Hey, guys I got the…..whoa get a room you two, seriously." Liir said as he returned with the firewood.

"You know if you announced yourself before barging in somewhere we wouldn't have this problem." Elphaba said.

"Well, if you two weren't going at it every second I wouldn't be scared for life."

"I happen to find your mother very attractive Liir and I'm proud to admit that I enjoy being with her." Fiyero answered.

"She's not my mother." Liir replied stomping off to the far side of the clearing.

Elphaba sighed, "He's right you know. I never was a very caring mother."

"You will be." Fiyero whispered as he kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry he'll come around."

Meanwhile, Midori had made her way out of the forest and stared longingly at a nice warm home. The family that lived there was picture perfect, loving and happy. How she longed for a family to care for her. Midori shook the thought out of her mind and crept inside that barn nearby the farmhouse. The horses nickered when she entered; the animals held no prejudice against her skin color. Their warm chocolate eyes watched her as she climbed on the hay pile out of site. She slung of her cloak and snuggled into the soft straw. Tomorrow she would journey to the Emerald city to find a certain Mother Yackle.

Sorry if this chapter was extremely slow, next chapter things will pick up.

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys. And for anybody else who read but didn't review your cool to. Any how on with chapter 3!

Out of Thin Air chapter: 3

Midori awoke sleepily the next morning before daylight graced the sky. She yawned as she climbed down from her hay bed. One of the horses startled as she landed rather loudly on the ground.

"Steady, old boy." She cooed to the surprised animal.

The horse calmed as she made her way to the door. One the way out she grabbed an old jacket and a pair of worn pants that hung on a nail. After visiting Yackle she figured it would be best to disguise herself as a boy. Walking around alone as a young lady wasn't one of the wisest things to in the Emerald city. Midori took one last look at the place that had been her home for the night before entering turning on to the yellow brick road.

"Follow the Yellow Brick road." She grumbled as she pulled her hood up shielding her green face from the world.

Sooner then she had expected the towering factories of the Emerald city came into view. Midori wasn't sure who this Yackle woman was or where she lived. All she knew was what she had overheard the Maunts say about her. Apparently when she was small Yackle was one of the few who dared go near her.

The old woman kept saying, "This little one will defy gravity."

What the old crone meant by it no one was entirely sure, even Midori thought that she was probably senile. Eventually the crazy woman left the mauntery to return to the city life.

"With my luck she's probably croaked." Midori said aloud.

She wrapped her cloak tighter around her narrow frame as she entered a run down bar. She would have to ask about Yackle's location from people, and the kind of people who hung out in this pub probably knew the city well. Midori was greeted by the smoke of cigarettes as she entered the dank bar.

"Hello, little Missy what can I do you for?" the old bar tender asked, giving her a toothless grin.

"Um, I'm looking for an old friend of the family's, perhaps you've heard of her?" she stammered.

"I reckon I know just about everyone soul here." He replied.

"Her name is Yackle."

"Oh, when you say old you mean it. Old Yackle's about as old as dirt." He said giving a wheezing laugh.

"So you know where I can find her?"

"Certainly little Missy, she lives in the old gypsy wagon in the middle of town square by the Time Clock Dragon. But I wouldn't recommend a young lady like yourself wandering the streets at this hour. Can I offer you a room for the night?"

"That's very kind of you sir, but I already have a place to stay." She lied before briskly leaving the smelly barroom.

The cool night breeze was refreshing to her after the stuffy feeling of the bar. As much as she hated to admit it the bartender was right, the Emerald city was rather threatening at night. She made sure that her hood stayed closed around her face. Tough looking hoods stared at her from dark alleyways as she past by. Eventually she found Yackle's run down wagon right where the old bartender said it was. Midori was tempted to knock on the door then and there. But it was late and she didn't want to disturb the old woman's rest. Her eyes scanned the square for a place to stay. She settled on the Time Clock Dragon. There happened to be a small compartment inside the clock that she easily crawled into. As Midori lay there staring up at the mechanics of the clock she felt strangely at home. As though a strange sense of comfort was stored in the gears of the great machine. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again sorry for the wait major writers block on this story. Anyway I apologize for the long wait.

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat as the mauntuary came into view. After all their long days of traveling they were finally here. Elphaba looked over at Liir; he had changed, maybe she was just noticing. He was taller, slimmer with a shaggy mess of charcoal hair on his head. Was he her son? The question had lingered on her mind for years, nagging her. Now it came to this she would know soon enough. Normally she would have been nervous about entering a public place, after all she was dead. But she did have an odd trust with the women of the mauntuary. And they were the only ones who could answer her questions.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba's uncharacteristic look of anxiousness, "You alright Fae?"

"Fine" she lied unconvincingly.

"Never thought I'd see this place again." Liir commented as they neared the gate.

"You remember staying here?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Faintly" he replied quietly.

There had always been one memory that had haunted him. It must have happened when he was 3, because he was outside somewhere on his own. He recalled playing in the dirt as all little boys do when he heard something in the bushes. He toddled over to the movement. Suddenly the animal pounced on him knocking him to the grass. When young Liir came to his senses he was staring into some of the deepest green eyes he had ever seen…..and even greener skin. It was a young girl just his age except she seemed slightly more…wild. She growled at him then smiled, all Liir could do was stare, her mouth was full of dagger like teeth. Liir squealed and his care taker came running over, hearing this the girl darted back into the bushes out of his site.

He had always thought of it was a figment of his imagination but thinking back, what if he wasn't seeing things. He never told Elphaba about it, all she would probably do was laugh and tell him to get his head examined.

Liir was snapped from his reverie by a maunt escorting them in. Elphaba looked back at Liir who was in a trance like state.

"What's with you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing just thinking." He mumbled.

The group all too soon found themselves in the presence of the superior maunt.

"Sister Saint Aelphaba? My what a surprising visit." The old woman said softly.

"Mother Maunt I ask that you please keep my visit a secret….."

"No need to explain dear, your secret is safe with me. And who else is it you have here?"

"This is Fiyero and you may not remember Liir."

The maunt's eyes widened at the site of Liir.

"Of, course young Liir my how you've grown…" The maunt said sounding dazed.

"Mother Maunt I have some questions that only you can answer." Elphaba said redirecting the focus of the conversation.

"Of course please sit."

As they took their seats the maunt prepared herself for what was to come.

"I need to know what took place during my illness."

The old woman sighed before replying "When you came to us Elphaba you went into a coma like state for quite some time. If it wasn't for the care of Yackle you may have died. You can imagine the even greater risk when we discovered that you were with child."

Upon hearing this Elphaba's eyes widened, Liir's mouth fell open with disbelief and Fiyero stared forward dumb struck.

"Yes, and Liir was the result of this…along with one other." The maunt added softly.

"What do you mean?" Liir stuttered, he was already mortified by the fact that Auntie Witch was his mother.

"Your sister Liir, her name is Midori."

"No... I…." Elphaba suddenly felt very clueless and out of control…a feeling she loathed.

"Twins, Elphaba you had twins?" Fiyero said amazed that this had been kept from them for years.

The Maunt nodded and continued her tale, "The child was much like you Elphaba. She was born with the same green skin and dark hair. Although she did have some other oddities. A pattern of green diamonds covers her skin much like your friend's." she added motioning to Fiyero.

"How? Why? Where did you keep her from me?" Elphaba stammered.

"She was kept in a separate wing of the building, dear." The old maunt explained.

"Was she ever outside at all?" Liir asked thinking back to his encounter with the strange green girl.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't her caretaker. Sister Sara cared for the child; she was the only one fearless enough for the job. She could tell you more about Midori then anyone here, shall I send for her?"

"Yes please." Fiyero said answering for Elphaba who was still dumbstruck with the news.

In record time the Maunt returned with a younger maunt around Elphaba's own age. The woman smiled kindly at them as though this was routine for her.

"Hi, I'm Sister Sara and you must be Dori's parents." She said cheerfully.

"Um, Sara dear, they've just gotten the news so…."the older maunt explained.

"Oh right, so I should hold off on the 'beyond childhood' part." She said knowingly.

"Yes"

"Well, Midori what can I say about her? After being her mother all of the other children are so…..predictable." Sara explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba inquired.

"Well for one she was extremely smart…. I happen to recall this one time when she was but about 4 years old. How she always wanted to play with the other children. They'd go off and play their little game of dungeons, dragons and knights and poor Dori would be left out. Well one day she got up the courage to ask to join. Let's just say she got to play…..as the dragon. Poor thing, they called her the lizard child and threw rocks at her to slay her. Well for about 5 min. she tolerated it but then…..she had a change of heart. If they wanted her to be the dragon then she would be the best dragon ever. Before I knew it she was on all fours roaring and bearing those monstrous teeth of hers at them. She was rather convincing especially with the diamond pattern making her skin look like scales. Then she took after the head of the knights and bit his leg." Sara was now laughing thinking back on it. After she recomposed herself she continued, "Well the other sisters began screaming and trying to pry her off the boy…I just sat there and laughed. Served him right if you asked me."

Elphaba and Fiyero looked mortified.

Seeing this Sara hastily added, "But don't worry she's grown up a lot and doesn't bite…..sometimes."

"What a freak." Liir mumbled.

"As she got older she took to her work and we learned that she had a lovely voice. She became very mischievous as well. Often times she'd pull pranks on the older sisters who ordered her around. But one thing she wanted the most as she grew up was to get the heck out of here."

"Well, were here could we meet her?" Fiyero asked cautiously.

Sara fidgeted in her seat, "Um she's no longer here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Elphaba snarled.

"She ran away just about a week ago. We're not really sure where she's gone." The Superior Maunt said softly.

"Actually I have an idea, she spoke of finding Yackle. Apparently the old crone held some of the answers to her questions. If I'm not mistaken if you find Yackle you'll find Dori." Sara explained.

"Thank you for everything." Fiyero said before lifting Elphaba out of her chair and escorting out.

-

Oh the suspence!


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray schools out! I'm REALLY sorry about the insanely long wait…..school sucks. But since it's over……..the fandom will fly!

The groaning of the clock gears greeted Midori as she awoke from her surprisingly peaceful night's sleep. But the feeling of peace disappeared all too soon when she sat up and banged her forehead on one of the gears. Just when Midori was letting out a string of obscenities the small door of the compartment opened. As the light began to flood in she scrambled to cover her head and make some outlandish excuse for her green skin instead of mentioning her parentage.

"I ate grass as a child!" she blurted out to the unknown person.

"Really? So did I, makes for strong bones!" a scratchy voice answered sounding delighted.

It was then that Midori looked at the ancient woman who had opened the door.

"Um…..you're not by any chance Mother Yackle are you?"

"That I am little green." She answered as her face broke out into a creased smile.

Before Midori could say another word the old woman's bony hand clasped about her wrist and yanked her out of her hiding place. She let out a bewildered yell as she hit the cobblestone street, due to her legs being asleep. Yackle didn't even look back to see if Midori was following as she took off to her wagon.

"Don't dilly- dally dolly, I don't have all day." Yackle called behind her as Midori hobbled unsteady on her still semi awake legs.

The old musty wagon smelled heavily of cat urine and mouse droppings, and contained furniture that was just about as old and ragged as Yackle herself.

"Have a seat girl." Yackle ordered as she busied herself with a soup pot filled with a rather foul looking mixture.

Midori looked at the couch which was currently occupied by a skinny mange infected black cat.

"Um, I'll stand but thank you." She answered as the cat hissed at her.

"Suit yourself." Yackle replied as she shoved a tabby cat roughly off her own chair.

"I was wondering if you could tell me…." Midori started to say.

"Silence child, I'll tell you what you want to know when I feel like it." The old crone sniffed.

Midori gave her a mindless stare, 'Yeah, this could take awhile' she thought based on Yackle's seemingly unbalanced state of mind.

"You're impatient, figures your mother was the same way." Yackle answered as though Midori had spoken her thoughts.

The girl was slightly freaked out by the old woman's apparent ability to read minds, and just stared wordlessly.

"Here have some tea." Yackle offered cheerfully as she thrust a cup of the strange looking liquid into Midori's hands.

"Thanks" Midori answered as she cautiously examined the black steaming "tea".

"Now you wanted to ask me something?" Yackle reminded smiling.

"Yes, about me…..I know you said that my mother had a set destiny but what about me?"

"Drink your tea dear, before it gets cold."

Midori was really starting to get annoyed, but humored the old woman and took a sip of tea. Shortly after she regretted it, and struggled not to gag on whatever it was she had drank.

"Really packs a punch doesn't it!" the old woman cackled.

"What is that?" Midori shrieked forgetting about manners.

"Actually I think that was my laundry water…..sorry dear."

"Can you please just tell me what I need to know?" she begged.

"And what would that be?" Yackle asked, truly confused.

Midori sighed as she flopped on the couch, disrupting the cat that promptly bit her.

"Oh, you mean about your life?"

"Yes" Midori growled as she nursed her wound.

"Well, you're more powerful than your mother ever was that's for sure."

"What? I'm no witch!"

"No, your not. You are something far more powerful than a simple witch."

"Then what the hell am I!"

"Temper, temper another thing you and your mother have in common." Yackle said shaking a finger at Midori.

"Yes, I have a nasty temper! Please don't invoke it any more then you already have!"

"Well for one thing you'll be able to read the Grimmerie better then anyone. This being because it is written in your own language." Yackle went on as though nothing had happened.

"What do you mean? I speak the same language as everyone else?"

"I can't tell you everything dear, all I can do is point you in the right direction. If you find the Grimmerie you may get some more answers." Yackle explained.

"And I suppose you can't tell me wear it is?" Midori predicted.

"Glinda the Good has it." Yackle answered as she set to work mixing up something.

"What would Glinda want with a book that belonged to the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Once again something I can't answer for you."

"Well this sucks." Midori groaned now more confused then before she here.

"Here" Yackle said simply as she tossed Midori a vile filled with whatever she had mixed up.

"Sorry I really don't want any tea for the road."

"It's not tea, that's a potion that will temporarily change your green skin to a normal color."

"And I would need this why?"

"That's one thing you don't have in common with your mother, she would have figured this out by now."

"Ok, insulting my intelligence is going a little bit too far." Midori started to defend but stopped when she saw Yackle holding a pair of scissors in her shaky grip.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I'm going to give you a hair cut."

"Um….thanks but no thanks."

"You really don't get it do you? We're going to disguise you as a common street boy, so you can break into the palace and steal the Grimmerie."

"Ok, I knew that but I really don't like the thought of you cutting my hair." Midori said fingering her silky braid.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I cut Thurston's hair all the time!" Yackle said as she pointed to the black cat that had been sitting on the couch.

Midori looked at Thurston's many bald spots and back to Yackle's shaky hand.

"There is no way….."

But Yackle tackled the reluctant green girl and tied her to a chair and the horror began.

I know things are kind of vague right now but all will be explained in time. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hooray for updates! Special thanks to all of my loyal reviewers!

After leaving the mauntery in a daze after all that they had learned Elphaba, Fiyero and Liir had set up camp in a secluded part of the woods and were now sitting in silence around a fire. The news they had received certainly was a lot more than they had hoped to learn.

"Twins…." Fiyero said softly in disbelief.

"And I don't remember a blasted minute of it!" Elphaba cried out in despair before laying her head in her hands.

Liir looked at the two of them from his place across the fire, "Well, at least now we know…." He said trying to be optimistic.

"Yes….now we know." Fiyero repeated to Elphaba.

"Yes, now we know! We know when one is practically grown and the other is off gallivanting around in the Emerald City somewhere!" she shrieked.

"Fae calm down, we will find her and…..you can bond with Liir along the way." Fiyero said comfortingly.

At this time both Elphaba and Liir looked at one another, "Who said I wanted to bond?" they both answered.

Fiyero looked confused, "Well you two are mother and son I'll give you that."

The two then turned both their glares on him.

"I can't believe that I have a sister." Liir said.

"Yes and if someone discovers her it will be the end of all of us." Elphaba snapped.

"You talk about her as though she's a death sentence!" Liir shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice to me boy!" Elphaba snarled as she reached for her broom, that was no longer at her side.

"Enough! Fae calm down and Liir have some respect for your mother!" Fiyero ordered coming between them.

"She's not my mother!" Liir growled before stomping off.

"Where are you going!" Elphaba called after him.

"To get some more wood and to get as far away from you as humanly possible…..Mom!" he spat back.

At this Elphaba was silent and solemnly sat back down, her rage subsiding.

"Don't worry everything will work out." Fiyero said as he looped an arm around Elphaba drawing her close to him.

Stressed by the events of the day, Elphaba laid her head on his strong shoulder and closed her eyes trying to will away the world.

"If someone finds her Fiyero, she could be killed or what if she knows I'm alive? She could be tortured into telling something about me….." Elphaba trailed off.

"Your still as skeptical as ever, Fabala." Fiyero cooed as he kissed her lightly.

"I have good reason to be Yero." She sighed, curling up in his arms.

"If she's anything like you….which she seems to be, then she's smart enough not to get caught." He reassured.

"And Liir, he hates me and I suppose he's justified to do so after how I've treated him. I'm just not the motherly type of person Fiyero, I despise children."

"You'd may be surprised Fae, kids do stuff to you."

"Your one to talk, your children loved you and you loved them."

"You can't say that you don't love Liir, you hardly know him. Just wait and see I think you two are more alike than you think." He whispered as Elphaba finally gave in to sleep

Elphaba suddenly found herself back in the Mauntery's medical wing. Only this time the Witch was looking down at herself laying in one of the beds apparently in a coma. She looked closely at herself, she looked pale and sickly. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the doorway; Elphaba looked over to see a small form standing in it. When the light came on her Elphaba gasped it was a small girl of about 1 who was a deep emerald shade of green. Her dark hair was put up in pig tails and she was wearing a simple gray dress. The child walked through the med area studying the patients with an expression Elphaba couldn't quite read. A small smile formed on her diamond cover face when she stopped at the bed where Elphaba was laying unconscious. She struggled to climb on to the bed her small green limbs clinging to the bedside for dear life. Elphaba held her breath as the child pulled herself on to the bed. She sat there seeming rather pleased at her accomplishment but then turned to her mother's lifeless form. The little girl just stared at her as though deep in thought. The child then reached for her mother's motionless hand. But before their hands could touch a young novice came in and scooped her up scolding her for running off.

It was then that Elphaba woke up; she sat up quickly disturbing Fiyero who was asleep beside her.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." She lied.

Fiyero didn't look convinced but thought it wise not to press Elphaba any more this evening. Elphaba looked across the now smoldering fire to see Liir sound asleep. She told her self it was all just a dream and curled up closer to Fiyero and once again drifted off to sleep.

Liir waited until he saw Elphaba's back rise and fall in her normal sleeping rhythm. He turned to look at them, his parents. They didn't know it but he had been spying on them earlier and couldn't help but be amazed at how much they cared for each other. He had never seen Elphaba look at someone like she did Fiyero. There was softness to her normally cold eyes and she seemed to be a whole new person. Deep inside Liir wanted someone to care for him. All his life he had wondered who his parents were, how he had envied Nor when she spoke so highly of her father. But now he knew who they were, and they had to be one of the oddest couples he had ever seen. Even though he wasn't used to the idea of Auntie Witch being his mother….he could get used to having a family. But that didn't mean he was going to go all soft on Elphaba, she was after all still nasty Auntie in his mind. But he smiled before turning over to sleep.

Awwww, let's hear it for the love- hate (mostly hate right now) relationship between Liir and Elphaba! Please read and review and I'll shall try and update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait, writers block sucks.

As Midori was freed from her tied place at the chair she ran to mirror to inspect Yackle's handiwork. She was more then a little nervous about what she would see, she had heard the old woman mutter things like, "Oops" and "how do you feel about being bald?" and also "I have a hair growing treatment that's still in the experimental stages, but your welcome to try it.". Midori stared back at her reflection; her once long silky black hair had been chopped up past her ears. It was uneven and there were places where she swore she saw an inkling of her green scalp poking through. She turned to glare at Yackle but the old woman was already busy explaining the effects of the potion and how long until her normal skin tone would return.

"You'll have one day until the potion wears off." Yackle explained.

Midori ran a hand through her stubble of hair, "And in this time I'm supposed to break into the palace, steal the Grimmerie and not get caught?"

Yackle nodded, "So if I were you I'd take that potion closer to nightfall."

"So, I can break in to palace right?"

"Now you're catching on."

"So are there any side affects I should know about?" Midori asked hesitantly as she held the vile.

Yackle appeared to be in deep thought before replying, "Well, if breaking out in boils counts as a side affect….."

Midori stared.

"No….wait that wasn't it. You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No! Why…."

"Ok, then are you planning on having children in the future?"

"What in the name of Oz!"

"Oh, never mind. Just take it, it'll work." Yackle said carelessly.

"Never mind! Is this going to affect my love life!" Midori asked outraged.

"For the love of Oz child, you're green and covered in green diamonds. Good luck finding a man."

Midori looked offended, "It could happen." She sniffed.

After this Yackle offered her few more words of "advice" this being things like:

"Don't wear your socks in the rain."

"If it's on the floor its fair game."

Midori merely nodded and smiled uncertainly and got as far away from the wagon as possible. She would have to find some where to stay until early evening when she could take the potion. She spotted an old abandon building and snuck crawled through a window. The inside was deserted and the few pieces of furniture covered in a layer of dust. But it was what was scrawled on the wall that caught Midori's attention. In bright red letters read "ELPHABA LIVES".

She stared at the words seeming to ponder them before saying, "What crack- pot fool wrote this?"

Midori ran her green hand over the red lettering. If it was one thing she would never understand it was people. They had despised Elphaba, they had called for her death and yet now they almost praised her name. Were all people so fickle? Did they really know what they wanted in life? It was then that a thought hit her; did she know what she wanted? Or was she to being controlled by the same force that her mother had fought so hard against. Midori shivered and decided not to let her mind drift to such thoughts. Instead she took to poking around her temporary hiding place, there wasn't much to look at but it kept her occupied. Soon evening fell and Midori looked at the vile sitting on the rickety table. There were times when she would have given anything to be normal but now when she had the chance fear and uncertainty gripped her. She repressed these feelings as she had done many times before. With one last thought of "what if" Midori drank the potion. Instantly a burning sensation racked her body, she wanted to cry out but silenced herself with thoughts of staying hidden. She felt as though her skin was boiling, she fell to the floor and curled up trying to lessen her pain. But just as quickly as it had hit, Midori's skin began to cool. She willed herself to her feet and shuffled over to the dusty mirror.

With the dust cleared away Midori stared at the face of a stranger. The girl in the mirror had darker skin, much like the people of the Vinkus. The maunts had always thought that she had a possible Vinkus tribe background because of her markings. This was proof of their theory. Midori marveled at the beauty of her now darkened skin, and stared at her hands to make sure it was real. What surprised her was that her emerald diamonds still remained. She dismissed this thought and prepared for her task.

Well, what do you think? Let me know!


End file.
